


GIRLS' NIGHT... OUT

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Anti-Lesbian Bigotry, Canon Lesbian Couple, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Confrontation, Defending Your Lover, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fine Dining, Girls' Night Out, Love, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Harrassment, Tension, Two Girls On A Date, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu and Mei were having a perfect romantic night out, their first as an openly gay couple. Everything seemed fine...But... some people can't seem to mind their own business or stand to see other people happy. What will the girls do, when an ugly side of reality intrudes, and the slurs start flying as bigotry rears its ugly head?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	GIRLS' NIGHT... OUT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuriXD5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YuriXD5).



Mei had discovered the restaurant herself, online- the two could not have possibly found a more relaxing or open-minded atmosphere to go to on their first date as an "Out" couple.

Yuzu looked at the image beside her violet-eyed fiance' in the mirror and decided they would be the most beautiful pair of lovers in Tokyo this evening. Mei glanced at her image shyly; she couldn't believe what Yuzu had done to vanquish her staid, comfy-cozy look, and replace it with a stylish but cultured perfection that only increased the considerable natural charm and beauty she possessed.

From the sparse make-up:

(Scant eyeliner, nearly transparent pale shadow, a dab of ruby gloss on the luscious, sensual cherries of her peerless lips, all expertly applied by the gifted Yuzu.)

 _"I'm a different colour of me than I was yesterday!"_ Mei exclaimed thoughtfully.

_"We both are." Yuzu whispered._

To the hairstyle-

(She had opted for optimizing the gorgeous flow of the onyx mane, letting it tumble freely in the back, a single slim, graceful braid wrapped Goddess-style across her snowy forehead!)

And the dress-

(An astonishing number in rich, silky, and sleek purple that caressed the superb, willowy figure and played off her eye color.)

 _"A figure to die for... Miss drop dead gorgeous!"_ the blonde crooned sensually to her blushing lover.

All the way to the strap-laced half-boots-

_"Such pretty feet deserve to be shown off!"_

(A perfect compliment to the pair Yuzu was wearing, open to the elegant toes, her shapely feet were showcased in medium heels that caused the girls' breath-taking bottom to be enhanced subtly, but majestically!)

Mei looked at her lover in wonder. _"Is that really me, Angel?"_ the ethereal Aspie asked.

Yuzu herself was a picture of emerald-eyed gorgeousness, in a lovely, and for her, low-key dress, chosen to play off her eyes, that showed off her excellent curves, as it was adorned with a just-revealing-enough split up the right side. The boots lifted her up to her lover's height, the open straps winding up her well-rounded calves enticingly. Mei had begged her to apply the make-up sparingly, as she was so attractive without it, and it had definitely worked.

 _She was a stone-cold **FOX!...**_ And Mei devoured her with her hot violet eyes, like she was something really yummy!

 _"Which,'_ the dark-haired girl thought, _'Is exactly the truth of the matter..."_

Mei's heart began to pound, and as she looked her lover up and down in glowing admiration, Yuzu looked back with obvious delight at the violet-eyed honey, who was giving her stomach flutters. "Mei... you are so damned awesome, I can't find words to describe it!" She leaned in and gave the blushing girl a kiss on the cheek. "That would have been your lips, but then... we wouldn't ever get out the door, and _we both_ know that! _GOD, YOU'RE SO HOT!"_

Mei stifled a giggle and blushed all the redder. _"Yuzu!"_ she managed.

"Maybe we'll try some slow dancing afterward, Mei.' Yuzu purred, 'Either while we're out, or when we return..." and she nodded meaningfully to the bedroom...

 _"Oh, yes!"_ came the reply. She knew just the dance...

So, having left the chic, youthful fashion statements to her Yuzu, Mei had arranged everything else for the date, including a car from the Aihara team to taxi them to and from. This was no ordinary date- it was their first date as an openly gay young couple, hand-holding, cuddling, and kisses, and any dissenters be damned. Having recently decided that they were both sick of hiding like they were criminals, they were wearing their rings everywhere, and Mei was becoming more used to public affection all the time. Although still not always comfortable with it, she no longer stopped Yuzu from her physical demonstrations, as she usually just flowed with the situation once her blonde lover initiated the caresses, kisses, and other lovely diversions, even, _(to her own surprise!_ ) actively starting them herself, occasionally- _and most certainly loving every_ _cherished moment of them!_

She had found the establishment in an article online, which boasted of its open and relaxed atmosphere, catering to a mostly youthful and more liberal and accepting crowd- many people from the artistic scenes in Tokyo favored it. Gay patrons wrote glowingly of the lack of ugly stares, or really, of any untoward behavior at all. In fact, the beautiful chefs were a lesbian pair themselves, their warm smiles graced the photos in the article. As Mei read the glowing reviews with Yuzu, the last shreds of her conservative social facade began to melt away in her growing excitement. It was foolish anyway, considering it had no commerce in the life of an openly gay young woman in the first place, she had to agree!

 _"Goodbye, yesterday's Aihara Mei!"_ she thought, amused at her rapidly changing old self...

So, they both understood it was _guaranteed_ to be a comfortable, enjoyable experience...

And on top of that, the eclectic menu, featuring amazing twists on classic Japanese dishes, was supposed to be _absolutely divine, with scores of choices to build the complete eight-course gourmet experience second to none in Tokyo!_

Yuzu had begun to bounce in anticipation as she read by Mei's side. "Frankly, Babe, I'm drooling just thinking about it! It's perfect! I'm so proud of you, making such a great selection for our debut! I'll bet this is going to become our special place now! Not to mention... I'm sure to pick up some cooking ideas for us to use at home." She hugged the smiling Mei.

 _"You spoil me!"_ the lovely blonde whispered, pulling her lover into a long, wet kiss, as both they and the phone fell to the floor in a jumble of lithesome limbs.... and then, Mei was _offline_ with her adoring Yuzu for a while!

So the date was set for that Saturday evening, reservations were made, the car would take them there, and, _"It's our debut as a romantic, engaged couple!"_ Yuzu proudly boasted. Mei, for her part, was elated for them as a couple and rather frightened as a socially awkward Aspie... but she would do it for her no matter what! As long as her lover felt comfortable, she knew she would start relaxing, lose herself in Yuzu's high spirits, and begin enjoying herself as she ignored the rest of the world. That's what usually happened when they were in public, anyway. This shouldn't be any different.

She and Yuzu turned away from the last check in the mirror, the latter having decided that you couldn't do better than perfection, and stepped out to the waiting limousine, where she put on soft classical music thru the speakers. " _The Aihara's'_ Yuzu reflected, _'really know how to spend_ _the yens!"._ She didn't know how much dinner would cost, only that it was expensive _,_ but she also had seen how much Mei was allowed to use on her charge card with no questions asked. So she just sat back and began to enjoy herself. It wasn't why she loved her, but sometimes... _sometimes, it was cool to have a rich fiance'!_

Yuzu and she had begun to relax by holding hands in the automobile ride out to their destination. "It's going to be fine, Love!" The blonde had whispered, when she had noticed her lover was a bit distracted. Mei smiled a winning smile, very genuine when she had seen the sparkle in the blonde's brilliant emerald eyes. It was some distance away, in a much newer part of the city, and soon, she shrugged, lay her head on the delighted Yuzu's shoulder, and closed her dreamy eyes. Hand in hand with her soulmate now resting on her bosom, the sweet blonde thought she had gone to Heaven! She had long ago noticed Mei's amazing ability to fall dead asleep anywhere and had finally figured out it was how she dealt with any stress out of her control. She stole a kiss on the lovely head and kicked back herself.

After a time, the couple arrived at the restaurant, and with a message to the chauffeur to await a call to escort them back, out they stepped onto the walk in this most fashionable part of town, and so in thru the rather exotically decorated main entrance- fascinating canvases from cutting edge artists hung on the stone and wooden walls, collections of unusual statuary, historical objects peeking out from odd places... and that was before they even came to the dining room! The smiling maitre d' led them to the table Mei had selected from those open to a reservation- really, almost a secluded booth where they could see without being very public themselves. It was exactly what she wanted, and needed. They _both_ noticed that some people looked up at them as they passed, a bit timidly, arm in arm, but becoming aware the glances were clearly of admiration for the beauty of the young couple, with glowing praise being whispered on their behalf, they immediately felt more relaxed, a winning blush of honest modesty tinging their gorgeous faces.

Perusing the menus they were given with much thought and care, urged to take their time, the two after much investigation and friendly assistance eventually made their choices from the astonishing variety of dishes offered for the eight-course dinner. Much was seasonal; the pride of Tokyo's fresh markets came to these tables! Yuzu vowed that they were each going to try the other's selections like they often did, to which Mei, with some small hesitation, at first agreed, wanting to make her lover happy; but she warmed up to the idea quickly when she noticed other twosomes doing the same thing, a couple of them same-sex like they were. This really was a perfect choice, with superb ambiance, fine dining, but a relaxed vibe.

The food, arriving course by course, was a revelation, making the girl's mouths literally water as it appeared The scents, sublimity, textures, widely varying, yet complementary tastes, skilled techniques of preparation- and sheer artistic beauty- made this meal an instant landmark in their growth as more sophisticated young adults! Their chopsticks and cutlery worked lovingly and delightedly through the...

Sakizuki-(Oboro tofu with dashi for Mei, lemon chicken oyster for Yuzu, among several others that made the meal amazing from the start!)

The Hassun- (Featuring fresh and rather exotic seafood prepared as sashimi, _bare_ ( _None_ of the usual condiments- flaked sea salt only!) With paper-thin daikon and pretty shiso leaves arranged to resemble a flower.

Thru the Futamono- (Turnip in white miso for Mei- lemongrass-green rice for Yuzu, perfect soups to prepare the palate.)

-And every exciting course between, the Su-Zakana, Naka-Choko, House-made Ko-No-Mono ( _"The best I've ever eaten!"_ Mei, who _loved_ pickles, gushed.) among other traditional courses such as the fresh-made, bouncy, silky plum-flower noodles, moving so on to-

The Entrees' -

(White charcoal grilled sea eel, Hokkaido scallop, and fluke Kobujime for Mei.

-Spiced Tokyo slow-grilled _Ohmi_ beef,-

("Try it, Mei! It's killer! It's not too spicy... really subtle what they've done!" Mei agreed with every word!)

-Seven flavors seafood Omakase, and steamed Monkfish liver with pepper ponzu for Yuzu, ( "How come the fish liver makes my mouth water so much?" she asked. Mei, who had had it, explained it had unusual properties.) All were served with a variety of perfectly prepared vegetable sides, steamed, grilled, marinated, or roasted, all _absolutely_ fresh, and mostly sourced regionally!) 

Lastly, Mei chose kitchen-fresh purple yam and black sesame ice-creams for dessert,- made onsite and cured to smooth, velvety perfection, and Yuzu chose jiggly chestnut souffle' pancakes with fruit and gobs of soft cream, -a fluffy, spongy, patisserie's masterpiece, which Mei kept helping herself to, the two of them giggling away at their own antics. Mei even shyly suggested the desserts had put her in mind of another sweet thing she wanted when they got home, to which the blushing Yuzu whispered:

 _"And I can think of something similar I'd like!" c_ ausing the dark-haired beauty to blush back. Oh yes, it was shaping up into a _very memorable night!_

"That was the finest dinner I've ever eaten, and I'm stuffed!" Yuzu said happily, as Mei daringly wiped a dot of cream off her face and licked her finger, reminding the delighted Yuzu of other, more timid days for the both of them. Their minds spun with the seemingly uncountable number of awe-inspiring dishes a diner could lose themselves in, and to cleanse their palates a final time, they sipped the last of their wonderful non-alcoholic drinks, a special, mint-laced number, astringent and clarifying. Mei detested alcohol, Yuzu had zero tolerance for it-she had once gotten woozy eating alcohol-laced candy!-and at any rate, they were both under twenty and couldn't legally order liquor if they wanted it.

It had been a night to remember for them both. Mei motioned- in that offhand way of those born into money- for their attentive waiter, and received the bill- all 30,000 yen of it, and "Worth every single yen!" she thought, taking Yuzu's hand and requesting, "What say we walk a while before we go home... hand in hand, and check out this awesome neighborhood?" She watched her lover's eyes get huge with sudden joy.

"Oh, Mei! Let's!"

Again the polite and friendly glances of other patrons noted their passing - both girls, now boldly and openly hand-in-hand and warmly cuddled close- Mei enchantedly letting herself free of her inhibitions, to the gratification of her partner, - overhearing comments like: "I think the violet eyes is a model..." "I'm pretty sure the blonde is an Idol!... "I'd be showing her off too if I was that lucky! " "Those eyes are like Emeralds"..."Like Amethysts..." and so on. Both girls felt as special as they certainly were! Outside the dusk falling on late Summer Tokyo was spectacular, as the two moved close arm in arm, so unlike the quiet, older area they lived in, the city beginning to light up like the future. It really was breathtaking; both girls were impressed, both exhilarated with this new world of open togetherness, and the acceptance of the culture the restaurant represented. They realized that their evening was the future of Japan, and for them, it couldn't come soon enough! Mei was even bold enough to return Yuzu's enticing kiss, the few people on the street here giving it only passing notice, some with a friendly smile. The two girls really were exquisite; there was not a celebrity, be they model, actress, or Idol- who could have approached them for sheer beauty.

 _"The two luckiest girls in Tokyo!"_ Mei thought, certainly, her Yuzu had expressed a similar opinion earlier that evening. She leaned in to rub her cheek against Yuzu with a tender sigh- why couldn't this bliss last forever?

They reminisced with each other ("Remember the datebook?" Mei asked, and Yuzu just rolled her eyes and blushed!) They had been thru many changes, many troubles, many hurts... and both were now stronger than they had ever been. Full of the best dinner in Tokyo, having dined in an establishment that _encouraged people to be who they were_ , they felt ready to tackle their lives as a couple- as a _gay couple-_ in a rapidly changing world that still wasn't keeping up fast enough with them.

And just to prove it wasn't all moving quite so fast... They ran into trouble.

They must have walked over a mile from their original start, talking, cuddling, and looking in on fascinating shops that even drew the usually more reticent Mei's interest. Coming out of a smart bar/cafe as the girls passed it, were three young men perhaps a couple of years older than the girls. Well dressed, if noisier than others they had passed, they immediately started talking among themselves as the girls glided by them, their arms entwined, and decided to start following the couple a short distance behind.

"Hey, you!" called one. He sounded somewhat inebriated.

 _"Ignore the creep!"_ Yuzu whispered, already slipping the Kubaton keychain out of her shoulder bag, as she felt Mei's pulse start to race beneath her fingers.

"Hey, you! You, the blonde! Are you and your friend _pot lickers?"_ he laughed like a drunken hyena over that one.

Mei felt Yuzu stiffen at the ugly anti-lesbian slur. Suddenly, Yuzu lifted her free hand facing backward over her head, the middle finger extended, not even turning around to acknowledge him, as they continued walking, quickening their steps. The dark-haired girl saw a pained expression cross her face. She heard the guys' friends berating and chiding him for what he had done. They kept walking, Mei puzzling over what to do now that Yuzu had returned insult for insult, and feeling a bit scared on top of it all.

It clearly flustered the drunken oaf, who would not heed his friends. "Hey, smart-ass!' He called out, continuing to follow the girls, ' You don't need to do that! Why be with another girl, when you can sit on **_my_ **face, instead?" The guffaws over his attempted witticism didn't come forth - his friends realized he had totally crossed a line.

Mei stopped in her tracks, disengaged her arm from Yuzu, and turned to face the group with a truly _nasty_ expression on her face as she offered a frigid, dangerous smile at the young fool, who was now only a few feet away, and suddenly _very_ unsure of himself.

 _" **No-one, NO - ONE hurts my Yuzu!"**_ she thought.

The fear she had felt at first evaporated to be swiftly replaced with a deadly, cold fury. The young man was already fidgeting nervously, regretting his alcohol-fueled vulgarity already. But it was too late. Mei spoke, deciding what she would say, to end it right then and there, unconsciously slipping her own purse weapon out. Years of unresolved anger came out like a razor-sharp, verbal knife in a type of language Yuzu had only heard from her once or twice.

" _Your offer is so kind, but we both use a **toilet** for **that** sort of thing!" _she growled icily. _ **"Now, FUCK OFF before you get HURT!"** _Her face matched her words; no-one who had seen her earlier would have believed this tigress was the same quiet, shy girl. _  
_

Yuzu had turned to face the harasser and set her jaw tightly, giving the group a terrible gaze, her now scary eyes bulging; friends had often noticed how downright dangerous she looked when she had enough of a situation, and this was one of those times.

 _"If he **tries** to touch Mei... **he's dead meat!"**_ she thought fiercely, and it was written all over her taut face.

The two young men behind the lout wisely backed off, and _he_ realized he had just been served.

"Come on, Ichirou- you've made enough of a fool of yourself in front of these ladies! It's their business what they want to be!" said one friend.

"Yeah-you're just being an asshole now! If you get into it with them, you're gonna get hurt-They know their karate moves- I can tell! " opined the other.

"Listen, fool- we'll let you get your ass kicked!" The boy who said that smiled weakly at Mei. "My apologies, miss- He's drunk, and he's disrespected you! We're sorry- and if he was sober, he would be too!"

Mei continued her frigid stare, and Yuzu was making them nervous. "Very well. Get this idiot home, and quit following us... _Or... " S_ he let the word hang meaningfully.

"Ichirou- come on, man! You've nearly gotten us into shit, and I'm taking you home! _**APOLOGIZE** -_ or you're out with me as a friend!" He laid his hands on the lout's shoulders, the meaning clear: _"Let's move!"_

The drunken boy looked around, saw the resolute faces of the beautiful girls, and the disapproval of his friends, and hung his head, tears of humiliation starting in his eyes.

"Fuck!-I'm sorry, alright?" his voice was little more than a whisper; his face was crimson with mortification as he bowed low.

 _"You certainly are!"_ Yuzu sneered fearlessly, catching Mei's quick look of concurrence.

"Go home." Mei said, her voice deep and harsh 'And don't do something shameful and stupid like this ever again, because you might meet a girl who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty! What we or anyone else does, is not your concern! _Respect womanhood,_ _as with all other people!_ " She paused a moment. _"Got it?"_ And with that, the shame-faced trio bowed, turned, and walked away, uttering not a word.

When they were out of sight, Yuzu exhaled in relief and turned to Mei, who was nervously getting her phone out to call their ride. Both girls began keying down from the adrenaline rush, their stomachs fluttering and hands a little shakey.

Mei hugged Yuzu tightly. "Are you alright, Angel?" she asked, concerned.

"I am,...Are you? " Her lover nodded a grateful yes. " Mei,' she said quietly, 'I shouldn't have responded to his idiocy. I'm sorry. It could have escalated beyond control." Tears of embarrassment and relief stood in her eyes.

Mei leaned in and kissed the blushing face. "Don't be, Angel. He was just a big mouth with no backbone. There's no reason anyone should have to take that kind of crap! He had it coming. Trash- talking to girls that way! We both know this kind of thing can happen at any time... Some people are just not complete until they attempt to display their ill-breeding to others. We're not gonna let it ruin _our_ evening _-right?"_

Yuzu shook her head, and then a question occurred to her.

"Mei... what if he _had_ gotten physical? What if he had grabbed one of us?"

Mei laughed then, and the lightness of it eased Yuzu's heart. Yuzu, for her part, was grateful for the gift of the self-defense weapon from the thoughtful and practical Matsuri, as well as the instructions for its effective use.

"What would **_you_ **have done, Yuzu?" she playfully asked.

Yuzu set her jaw, hard, at the thought.

"If he had touched you... I would have slugged him right in the crotch with the Kubaton, just like Mama showed me, and then raked his face with my nails!" She showed off her move with her impressive long Gyaru claws, her face was drawn tightly in a hard scowl.

Mei laughed again. "Well, you've got your answer then, Yuzu- watch!" She thrust her knee up hard and fast at an imaginary opponent and whipped her suddenly deadly-looking keychain out and forward at throat level.

 _"Mama showed me, too!"_ she explained with a wicked smile. "Yuzu... we are both far stronger than we ever expected- and y _ou_ have to be at least as proud of us as _I am!"_ Already greatly aided by her doctor's skilled therapy, and the patient, tender loving care of her Lady-Love, Mei's days of cringing from the aggression of others were officially over, replaced with a hard-won self-confidence that had just been boosted thru the clouds! The smiling blonde nodded her head affirmatively. _"I'm so, SO very proud of how far you've come, Baby!"_ she gushed, taking her hand.

"Now then... We've dumped the trash! On to the rest of a lovely evening!"

Yuzu gave her another electric kiss, bringing both of them back up into a better mood.

_And if everyone in Tokyo saw them doing it?_

_"Let them envy us!"_ They thought in unison.

The sound of soothing, soft, classic pop music suddenly drifted out of a shopfronts' speakers, and as they hugged, she felt the graceful body of her Angel begin to so gently and sensually move in time with it in the tenderness of their embrace.

 _"I believe you were going to give me some instruction on slow dancing?_.." Mei whispered dreamily. Without a care as to who might see them, she gazed longingly into Yuzu's promise-filled eyes and began to lightly sway the splendid curves of her hips under her lover's warm, tender hands...

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene was inspired by a comment from my faithful reader YuriXD5, who wondered what Mei might do if someone threatened Yuzu. And you know... I've seen some REALLY SCARY looks on both their faces during times they got angry during the course of the Citrus Manga!  
> Thanks, YuriXD5! :)


End file.
